


|| Hisoka Oneshots ||

by danerz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz
Summary: Hisoka Oneshots from the show ‘Hunter x Hunter’Possibly taking requests in the comments:)bungee gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	|| Hisoka Oneshots ||

Hihi:)

This is my very first fanfic on here, and I started writing this during class. Yeah. So, I hope you enjoy these Hisoka x Reader Oneshots, 'cause I know I will.

I may be taking requests in the comments. It all depends on how busy I am, since I have tons of schoolwork. But hey, writing a bit of smut never hurt anyone, right?

Oh, and if any of you are unclear, (y/n) = your name

Enjoy reading ;)

===

"Bungee Gum...!” 

Those two words were let out with fear and hesitation, as the evil magician slides nearly five metres backwards as he desperately tries to block your kick.

You crack your left finger as any ‘Tokyo Ghoul’ fan would, and run up to Hisoka to finish him off— you’re desperate to win this battle and get to a higher floor of Heaven’s Arena. In all honesty, you need the cash. It’s become your final resort, to fight for it, quite literally.

Just as you’re about to give it all you’ve got, your final kick to the side of the magician— you feel a warm and tight sensation around your neck.

Before you can even begin to fathom what is happening, you begin to desperately gasp for air, before the announcer suddenly yells into her microphone, "Is this really happening?! It looks like Hisoka has got (y/n) in some sort of a chokehold!" 

Your eyes widen at those words, before you realize what's around your neck-- Hisoka's hands.

You're already out of breath as is, considering the strung-on battle the two of you have been in. You take in your final gasps of air, before your eyes suddenly roll into the back of your head; the final thing you see are the bright lights atop the arena-- "(y/n)? (y/n)...!" Hisoka's fading words are the final thing you hear, before everything goes black.

...

Your eyes open to bright lights hanging overtop of you, before a large object suddenly reaches for your face.

"Oh, thank goodness. You aren't dead." A very familiar voice speaks in a teasing tone, before you sit up in pain, looking in front of you.

"His... oka...?" You groan, before you feel the magician's hand upon your right cheek-- his hand is shaking ever so slightly. Hisoka quickly plants a grin on his face, his eyes curving upwards as he lets out a cheeful, "Oh... I nearly killed you there, didn't I? Silly me... I didn't take your small lungs into account."

Your eyes narrow in anger at Hisoka's words, before you rip his hand off of your face, "How could you say something like that...? I nearly died, and you're fooling around as I'm laying in a fucking hospital bed!" which your own words only seem to confuse you even more. 

Hisoka's grin turns into a wide smirk as his eyes narrow on you, " _Oh, I haven't even begun fooling around yet, my dear..._ " 

You turn your face to the side, away from Hisoka, a single drop of sweat upon your forehead.

"Are you feeling flustered...? Now now, we don't need your heart rate rapidly going up, alerting all of the nurses and doctors, do we...? I thought at least in the hospital, we could get some... _alone time._ " Hisoka says in a seductive and teasing tone, which causes you to slam your hands down on your knees as you look the evil magician in the eyes, but... nothing seems to come out of your mouth.

The man's eyes seem to narrow on you even more, before he lets out in a deep tone, " _Just as I thought..._ " and with that, the magician suddenly climbs onto the hospital bed, entrapping his body over yours.

You let out a mixture of squeals and "WTFs" as Hisoka's body is now overtop of yours in a plank-like position. "(y/n)," He leans into your ear, making sure you hear his every word, "are you okay with me performing such a naughty act...?"

The fact that he suddenly asked for your consent relieves a lot of tension off your chest, and you impulsively reply with the words, "I am." With that, Hisoka lets out a soft chuckle, before breathing down your neck as he whispers, " _I did all of this just to get you alone with me, you know..._ "

Your eyes widen as you realize... Hisoka had purposefully choked you so you would pass out, causing the two of you to be alone together.

Hisoka slowly moves his left hand down your clothed-stomach, before reaching under your gown and bra, gently beginning to massage your buds, "The amount of power you showed me during our battle, (y/n)... _you were practically begging me for this..._ but now now, that's nothing to be ashamed of..."

Those words anger you, as they're completely untrue.

Just as you're about to retaliate, Hisoka gently squeezes your bud, causing you to let out a soft moan, "N-No...! Ngh... His... oka... s... stop..." 

The intrigued magician lets out a soft chuckle, "Oh? You like it when I do that, don't you...? Mmm... let's experiment some more, shall we?" before he moves his right hand down and into your gown, this time, slowly inching his long fingers into your panties, which are already quite wet.

You quickly realize Hisoka is going to notice this and make something out of it, but before you can defend yourself, the man speaks up, " _Ah... ahaha... (y/n)... oh, sweet, innocent (y/n)... you're already so wet..._ " his fingers begin to slowly move around your clit, absorbing your juices.

You harshly close your eyes, gritting your teeth as you desperately try not to give into the man. You don't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he can successfully seduce you this easily. You hadn't even realized this, but your breathing had become heavy, and quite audible. Hisoka, of course, notices this right away, and begins to move his lengthy middle finger around your clit in a circular motion at a steady pace, letting out in a seductive purr, " _Does this feel good, my dear...? All I want you to feel right now, is pure bliss... mmm... your breathing is so heavy, I love it...!_ Oh... you're getting me all excited now..."

You finally give in to your breathing, allowing it to all come out at once, almost like a volcanic eruption. It's loud, hot, and some moans begin to slip through.

"There we go, my sweet (y/n)... there's no need to hold back in front of me... _oh besides, it's no use, anyway..._ " Hisoka moves from your ear right into your face, your noses now touching, "I'll force it out of you if that's the case." before the magician's lips press down against yours, sending a thousand butterflies into your gut.

You immediately give into the kiss, slowly beginning to give up the battle against Hisoka. 

Small moans begin to escape Hisoka's lips, and you begin to tease that a bit, mocking him as you let out fake moans similar to his. The magician's eyes widen, and he pulls back from the kiss, before he tilts his head downwards, narrowing his eyes once again, "Were you mocking me just now, (y/n)? _Oh no..._ oh, I cannot let such behavior slide this easily... hmm... what to do..." Hisoka lets out as he begins to think, before he suddenly slips his middle finger deeper into your pussy, causing you to let out a cry in pain. His left hand then moves to your mouth, aggressively covering it as loud moans begin to escape your mouth. The magician looks away the entire time, a smirk upon his face as your muffled moans continue to flood out.

Tears begin to stream down your cheeks as Hisoka's finger only pushes deeper into your tight hole, his warm hand still pressed firmly against your mouth. Your eyes focus on the star and teardrop on the evil magician's cheeks as your eyes become glassy, impairing your vision.

"Mmm... _I think you've had enough of that, my dear..._ to be honest, I really..." Hisoka leans back into your face once removing his left hand, which he uses his thumb to flip your lower lip downwards, " _miss your lips..._ " pushing his tongue into your mouth, and slowing down his pace _down there._

The magician's warm tongue fills your mouth, saliva dripping down your chin and onto your blue hospital gown. You open your eyes for a split second, before a cold chill travels down your spine; Hisoka's eyes are narrowed on yours.

His piercing glare excites yet scares you at the same time, which causes you to relax your jaw, allowing Hisoka's tongue to slip all the way into your mouth, which causes you to gag. Hisoka's seductive glare disappears for a split second as a worried look takes shelter in his eyes, before he realizes you're fine, and he uses his left hand to grab your lower chin, tilting it to the side as he leans into your neck. "Your neck looks so delicious... oh, I'm getting excited again... I'll have to do something about my little _friend_ down there once I'm done..." Hisoka whispers into the crevice of your neck, before slowly beginning to lick up all the way to just below your ear, and he begins his passionate kiss, before it quickly turns into a sucking sensation.

You grab the sheets of the hospital bed in pleasure and pain, his sucking becoming more aggressive once he notices this. Hisoka then removes his fingers from your gown, using his right hand to lock onto one of your hands which is clenching the bed sheets. Hisoka removes his lips from your neck, looking down at the one spot he just spent so long in, "Oh, it seems I've left a hickey..." and within seconds, he moves down your neck, planting another rough kiss onto your warm skin, leaving yet _another_ hickey. Your eyes roll into the back of your head at the painful love bites the magician is leaving on your neck, your hand tightening around his right hand.

You can feel Hisoka's growing member against your pelvis, which sends an exciting spark of pleasure just above your pelvic area, causing you to clench your thighs together in slight embarrassment. Hisoka lets out a playful chuckle against your skin, before whispering as he looks up at you from the crevice of your neck, "Oh...? I see my little friend is exciting you as well... well, I guess now is an appropriate time to... _play around with it._ "

You clench your teeth together as you watch Hisoka remove his hand from your face, inching it down to the rim of his baggy, white pants, only to to slowly pull them down from his slim waist, along with his salmon-colored boxers. His member hangs out, already fully erect. "Ah... no wonder you were getting so excited... it's already erect. Hmm... maybe if I do this..." 

Your eyes widen as you feel a warm object brush against your clit.

"H-Hisoka... what are you..." Your breathy questions can barely form a sentence, as the magician continues to brush his tip against your throbbing pussy. "I can't help myself, dear... your pussy is just so tender and tight... it _really_ excites my friend here..." Hisoka says in a seductive voice, continuing to rub his tip against you.

Even more butterflies flood into your stomach, as Hisoka only toys with you longer, which you begin to think to yourself, "Maybe I do want him inside of me..."

Of course, even _having_ such thoughts is dangerous, as the magician would read your face like a bleeding deck of cards. It's too risky to let your guard down around such a human.

Hisoka's head drops back as he lets out a long and tender moan, his tip entering you ever so slightly. You push your head back into your pillow, also unable to bear the pleasure. After a few seconds of pure bliss, Hisoka leans his head forwards again, looking down at your shaking body.

A wide smirk grows upon his face as even more lewd thoughts fill the magician's mind, before he says, "Mmm... _I say we finish this off back at my place_... come, let's get out of here, my obedient... little toy..."

You slowly nod your head with drool remaining on your chin, as Hisoka carefully wraps his arms around you, picking you up bridal style, " _Good girl..._ " Before the two of you leave the small hospital room, Hisoka moves his face into your ear, " _Don't think I won't continue playing with you on the way there._ "

__

===

__


End file.
